


Broom Cupboard Lessons

by wildermind54



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildermind54/pseuds/wildermind54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sirius, you absolute git!”  </p><p>“What did I say?” Sirius cried out to her back.</p><p>He thrust one of his hands through his long hair as he watched Anna try to put herself to rights once again. How did things change so quickly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Cupboard Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A funny little one shot I thought of this morning. I have an idea for another chapter, so kudos and comment if you want one!

“Sirius, you absolute git!”  

Anna cried out as she haphazardly buttoned up her shirt. The top four buttons had come undone by his deft hands just moments ago.

“What did I say?” Sirius cried out to her back.

Anna turned around to face him once her chest was covered. She glared at the handsome boy who she, just moments ago, was locked in an amorous embrace with. Sirius still had his own shirt open. She kept her eyes from gazing at his strong upper body, hardened by years of quidditch. Even in the darkness of the broom cupboard, she locked on to his tempestuous gaze. The passion that still lingered in his eyes fueled her anger even more.

"What did you say,” she began, “what did you say? You said Mackenzie Terry had a nice arse.”

“So?” He idiotically responded. 

Anna's eyes bugged out of her head as she felt a whole new surge of rage pump through her veins.

“You're joking,” she spat, “There's no way you could be that much an absolute idiot.”

His eyes narrowed at her accusation. Sirius didn't like being yelled at, but he hated even more when _she_ hurled insults at him. It incensed him even further considering that they had just been in a rather intimate situation just a few moments ago, and he was still feeling rather...intimate.

“It was a objective assertion.” He countered. 

“While your hand was on my breast!” Anna screeched.

Sirius cringed, now understanding what had caused Anna’s anger. Shit. He really was an arse.

“You asked me why I dated her.” He said, slightly exasperated.

Anna scoffed.

“You didn't have to be so fucking frank about it.”

Sirius laughed because he knew she only chose her curse words so they alliterated with another word. He smiled, and took a few steps towards her. 

“I'm sorry, love.” He said, while holding out his arms. 

 "Uh-uh. No way.” Anna snapped, “Keep all that,” she motioned to him, “Away.”

The dank air of the broom cupboard suddenly overwhelmed her senses as she tried to avoid his oncoming pursuit. There wasn’t much room in here. The darkness made it even more difficult for her to see. Merlin’s beard, why did she think it would be exciting to snog in here?

Sirius continued forward, stalking her until her back was pressed to the door of the broom cupboard.

“Don't.” She said thickly. 

“Don't what?” He murmured, the deep tenor of his voice causing her to shiver.

He began to nuzzle the small wisps of hair at the top of forehead.

“That!” She snapped, but her breath caught in her throat so the word came out choked.

Sirius smiled. She could feel it on her right temple. 

“I can't.” He muttered, as he kissed both her eyes before continuing, “You're the only girl who has ever made me feel this mental.”

Sirius pressed his firm body against hers, until one of his legs slid between hers. He put his hands on her waist. She felt his thumbs stroke her sides through the material of her shirt, as if he could rub it off. If he continued this for much longer, she would spontaneously combust. 

She put her hands on the door behind her, feeling the cool wood beneath her burning skin. 

“Merlin, Anna, ” Sirius whispered passionately, "I love you."

Although she heard the words many times before, she could still feel her heart beating faster, the rhythm almost blocking her ears.

"I love you too.” She whispered, “Even if you are an absolute git.” 

He chuckled as his lips ghosted over hers. 

“Anna.” He mumbled against her mouth.

She sighed in content, before she gripped the handle behind her. Without any warning, she shoved Sirius forward and ran out of the closet. She charmed the lock behind her.

Without paying any attention to the small crowd of people behind her. She leaned against the door.

“Anna!” Sirius yelled, as he tried to open the door.

“Take this as a lesson,” Anna said, loud enough so he could hear, but none of the bystanders could, “Never talk about another girl’s anything when your hands are on my everything.”

“What?” She heard Sirius’ outrage from behind the door before a few thumps.

She grinned at his attempts to break through the door.

“What’s going on here?” Came a voice to the right of her.

She turned to see James, Remus, and Peter walking down the corridor.

“Prongs!” Sirius yelled behind the door.

James raised an eyebrow and looked at Anna, questioning the current situation.

“Lovers spat.” She said, still grinning, “I’m teaching Sirius a lesson on wooing women.”

James laughed at this.

“How long do you plan to teach him?” He said, gesturing to Sirius’ insistent banging.

“Actually, if you let me get down the hall, you can let him out.” Anna said, pausing, “I’ll need a head start.”

James grinned and nodded his head, intrigued to watch the next few events unfold.

“Deal.”

Anna knocked on the door.

“Have fun in there, darling.” She called out.

The spew of expletives she heard in response only caused her to laugh harder. She turned on her heel and hustled down the hall as quickly as possible. She had just turned the corner in the long hallway when she heard the angry roar of a formerly trapped boy:

 “ANNA!”

It might be smart to start running.

 


End file.
